More Than Words
by sniperocker123
Summary: A certain @I'mTheTrueAlpha has been tweeting relentlessly about Bella. With no identification except the picture of a big russet wolf, Bella is frustrated as to who exactly tweets these bad things about her. Bad, bad things that are no good publicity for her at all, rich and famous as she is. Does she know him? Written for the Paws And Art 2.0


**This one-shot was written for the Paws and Art 2.0 and is my very first Non Canon story :)**

**Beta'd by the very awesome muffinmom!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get that asshole to me. Pronto."

"But- "

"What part of 'Pronto' do you not understand? When I say now, I mean it. I don't care who he is, where he lives, what he does. I. Don't. Care. I want him here and I want him here now. Have I hit home, Edward?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then go!" I screeched and Edward left in a hurry, shutting the door behind him. Wise man.

I turned back to the screen and glared at the name in front of me. JakeB. Gotta admit, the guy was totally hot. That obviously frustrated me some more. I didn't wanna do this. I _so_ didn't wanna do this. But the poor bastard left me no choice. I had a reputation to uphold.

Jake B had almost single-handedly destroyed my life. For about two months, the guy tweeted about me. All the effing time. It would have been flattering but it wasn't. It really, really wasn't. Why wasn't it flattering?

_ BellaSwan needs to open her eyes. Is that darts her employees are shooting and beer they're drinking on a work night? What brave-hearts they must be to risk the wrath of Miss Swan. Keep it up boys!_

_ BellaSwan I get you! After all, behind every bitch is a man that made her that way;P_

_ BellaSwan if you're gonna be two-faced, at least make one of them pretty!_

_ BellaSwan __If we have only been on one date, it's because I never make the same mistake twice ;)_

And the last one totally wasn't true. I hadn't even seen the guy before I put my foot down and asked one of my tech-people to show me the face of the ugly-ass comment person that was ruining my life. And as added bonus they gave me a name too. How smart my techie-nerds were!

So instead of the customary _ I'mTheTrueAlpha _and the picture of the big russet wolf, I saw the real guy. The real Jake B. The real Alpha.

My friends always wondered why I never just blocked him or whatever. Truly, I didn't know. There was just something about not knowing the true identity of this guy that kept me eager to know what he posted about me. Of course, I always deleted the tweets as soon as I saw 'em and yes, though most of them were obviously lies and corny one-liners, they made me smile. Twisted, I know.

But I had my father's company to run and Charlie Swan would be out of his grave and drinking my blood faster than you could say "Vampire" if anything happened to his baby. Said baby being Swan Legal Advisories. I wasn't his baby girl, SLA was. Always was and probably always would be. And that would be reason #1 and possibly the only reason I hated this company and subsequently, my job.

"Miss Swan?" a tentative voice called from outside the door to my office and Edward nervously opened the door, peeking in. I sighed and waved him in. I wouldn't survive a day with my oh-so-awesome assistant but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Did you find him Edward?" I said, tiredly.

"N-no Ma'am," he ran his hand over his trouser nervously and glanced up at me, probably checking to see if I was glaring at him. I was.

"Then what, Edward?"

"I found out about him, ma'am. He used to stay right here in Seattle with his roommate Paul Lahote. He has a major in Law and he's had three years working experience for…for uh, for us."

"Us? As in 'Swan Legal Advisories' us?" I fumed. How the hell could I have not known?

"Yes, Miss Swan. When Mr. Black – his father – worked for us."

"Billy Black? That was like fucking four years ago. I was…I was in France getting my degree. Fuckin hell!" I took a deep breath and let it out with a huff. "What did you say his name was?"

"Jacob, ma'am."

"You mean it's Jacob Black? Mud-pie Jacob?" I cried out and Edward's face paled.

"Miss Swan I don't- "

"Get outta my office!" I screamed and Edward practically ran out the door.

Jacob Black was _Jake B. _Jacob Black was _I'mTheTrueAlpha. _Jacob Black was _so_ dead.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number I had, hoping to hell the big, bad wolf hadn't changed it like the cocky bastard he was. And what a cocky bastard he was!

"_Finally figured it out huh?"_ he laughed and I gritted my teeth, threw my paper weight right across the room. Jacob Black laughed some more.

-0-

"I don't believe this, Bella. You cursed his mother, his sister hell, you even cursed his aunt. And now you're dolling up to go on a date with the bastard. I have to say. You, sista, have not an ounce of self-respect. And Jacob Black became a lawyer?"

My head spun at the change in topic.

"He only had to pick up a briefcase, Alice. He was already a parasite," I muttered and proceeded to tug on my tank-top, pulling it over my head and wriggled out of my yoga pants. "Besides I told you why I'm doing this. He wants one date and then I'm free from him. Forever."

"And you believe him? When he says he'll stop tweet stalking you?"

And that question caused me to stop cold. What if it was all a plot? I sighed. I'd still go out with him, see what he wanted and flirt my way out of this 'tweet-stalking' that was happening. Although if I wasn't wrong, then Jacob Black wasn't one to be 'flirted out' of anything.

Stepping into my walk-in closet I looked over what I'd decided to wear. It was not _I'm-so-glad-to-meet-my-stalker_ but it was definitely very _You-better-explain-your-scrawny-ass-before-I-murde r-you_. Alice's words, not mine.

So I dressed up, Alice dolled me up and wished me luck and I proceeded to the living room to wait for my date. It was weird. Beyond weird. I'd cursed him, called him more names than I'd cared to remember and yet I was kinda excited for this date thing.

How twisted was that?

At 7:08 there was a knock at the door and I hopped off the couch, getting to the door in just enough time for him to knock again. I fumbled with the door locks a little and threw the door open to see him.

The last time I had seen Jacob Black was back when we were both like, 7. And back then…yeah well back then he was this sweet, innocent little crybaby who made fuck-hot mud-pies. It's like, God made him to make that shit. How crazy is that, huh?

But now…geezus, Jacob towered over me with his almost-6'8 to my meager 5'4, a cocky grin in place. That, I remembered. It appeared whenever he hit me – quite successfully, I might add – with the fabulous mud-pies he made, it appeared when he convinced me to hit the guests at his place with those things and it appeared when he suckered CEO's of law agencies that he trash-talked into going on dates with him.

"It's been almost 15 years since I saw you last. You could quit ogling and start smiling, babe," he grinned and cocked his head to his shoulder.

"That is not true," I whined. "I'm not ogling you. I don't ogle douche-bags. In fact, I don't ogle. Period." I sighed when his grin widened and I realized at the same time he did that I was rambling. And I rambled when I lied. Besides, I _was_ ogling. We both knew.

"Did I mention how sexy you look in that dress of yours? If that's what you call it," he added. I waved him in and shut the door behind him.

"What do you mean? Of course I call it a dress," I defended. I led him to my balcony, where I'd laid out the wine-dine set up he's asked for.

Did I mention how pathetic it was that I had literally done everything with regards to this date while, he'd merely showed up at my door? That too he sucked at. He was like, 8 minutes late.

"It's a piece of scrap that's half stitched. Don't take this wrongly; you look amazingly hot in that. But you needn't have gone all pretty on me for a date – if that's what this is – at your own house. And to add to all the blunders you've made today, you've placed the forks and knives all wrong," he said, deftly eyeing the dinner table.

I, on the other hand, was pissed at his audacity. He'd suckered me into planning this date and now he was insulting me?

"That's it! We're not eating here if you so many issues. Just fuckin get out," I said calmly.

I felt a slight tug at my hand and then Jacob spoke softly.

"Hey, I'm sure we can manage even with your pathetic cutlery etiquette. Besides we haven't had our date yet. Why would I leave?"

And with these words, I was convinced of three things.

One, Jacob Black was a bigger asshole than I had originally anticipated.

Two, Jacob Black was definitely here for a reason. The asshole!

Three, for some reason I had no fuckin clue about, it was absolutely impossible to hate Jacob Black.

So I took his outstretched hand, returned his tentative smile and led him to the dinner table.

-0-

"No way!" I grinned and almost snorted my wine out on Jacob.

"Way!" he giggled. "They apparently fuckin' sparkle, not burn. Man, that's just epic. And guess what? The people on the reservation I lived at were apparently werewolves!"

"What the hell?"

"Yeah…isn't that just fuckin' awesome dude?"

Jacob was apparently drunk enough to forget I was a dudette, not a dude.

"Yeah totally, dude. Hey by the way, I was wondering…why are you really here?"

"Oh yeah that," he laughed. "That's my dad really. He wants to take over your company. How awesome is that?" My mouth fell open with a pop.

"You dad owns a company? You work for him?" I asked, carefully. You can never trust a drunk man.

"Yep," he answered, popping the 'p'.

"Yep, your dad owns a company or yep, you work for him?" I asked, frustrated.

"Yep, he wants to take over Legal Swan Advisories," he nodded as if he were sober.

"Swan Legal Advisories," I corrected automatically. "So that's why you're here? And that's why you tweet trash about me? To get my attention and then sucker me into giving up my father's company?"

"Nope, I tweet because I like you. Like, a lot. I'm here because I like you. A lot. And I wanna always get your attention because I like you. A lot," he drawled, standing up unsteadily and kept muttering until he stumbled into my kitchen, opening each and every cabinet to search for some liquor.

I turned around and faced the table again and dropped my head into my hands.

My drunk, potential crush was in my kitchen searching for booze while his father was plotting to ruin my life. I looked up at the sky and glared.

_Funny, big guy. Real funny._

"You must be wondering what a company like me is doing in a guy like that," Jacob slurred, as he re-entered the balcony. "You see, my father and yours were bff's right? Yeah well something happened. I don't know what so don't ask but it was something big. So my dad quit and then he told me something about starting his own company and yada yada yada…blah blah blah…so now he wants to take over Charlie Swan's company since he's you know, passed away."

"Jacob…how come you're telling me all of this? I'm your arch-enemy. You're nemesis or whatever."

"No, no, no loca. My dad is your nemesis. I only work for him. I like you. A lot. My dad likes you too. Just that this enemy thing is more important to him. He likes you. Not in the way I like you, I hope," he slurred and collapsed on the dinner table. I waited a good five minutes before I spoke again.

"Yeah thanks, Jake." And then I blushed. "I think I really like you too," I added as an afterthought.

"Good to know," he smiled in his sleep. I shook my head and called Edward. I'd need to get Jacob home somehow, after all.

-0-

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why the hell not? You went on a date with the guy. You should be able to tell me everything about it," Alice reasoned. I merely rolled my eyes and turned back to the dress I was planning on buying.

"You're avoiding me. Okay, so you either tell me what happened last night or you buy me that skirt I showed you that I want. The one I can't afford."

"Why would I do either when I'm not doing either?" I asked her.

"I hate when you make sense. And by the way, you don't mess with me Swan. I'll find out soon enough," Alice huffed and walked away.

-0-

I was officially an idiot. After that one date I had honestly believed that Jacob Black would be outta my life. Who knew that he'd actually agree? And who'd have thought that I wouldn't really want him to leave?

So we were dating. We'd made it official and although the tabloids had had a field day – it wasn't that the media wasn't aware of Jacob's every previous tweet – I'd been the one to make the first move. Jacob was a cocky bastard but he was also a coward when it came to naming our relationship. Jacob supported me in ways I hadn't even anticipated. After our (disastrous) first date, it was Jacob who convinced me to give up my job and with it, SLA to his father.

Call it selfish or whatever but since I trusted Jake, I met Billy Black and although he wouldn't be my late father's biggest fan anymore, I knew he'd take care of SLA. Expand it even. And that was good enough for me.

"This time three months ago, Edward was dragging your drunk ass back to your apartment," I smiled and Jacob smirked.

"And this time a month ago, you were screaming my name to the heavens in that very apartment for the first time. What's your point babe?"

I glared at him. "You've screamed my name too. I mean grunted, not screamed. Although that one time on the balcony I believe you squeaked my name," I sneered.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I totally did no- "

"Mr. Black? Ms. Swan? My boss is ready to see you," the receptionist called and we stood up and made our way to Billy Black's office. To hand over Swan Legal Advisories to him. Willingly.

-0-

_ BellaSwan _I really fuckin like you.

_ I'mTheTrueAlpha _Are you drunk?

_ BellaSwan_ I think I'm in love with you.

_ I'mTheTrueAlpha _Aww…I 3 you too! Ah Jacob Black you'd so be getting laid if you were here. LMAO!

_ EdwardC _Had a ball man! GTG…off to get sum luvin from _ BellaSwan_!

_ I'mTheTrueAlpha _TMI bro. TMI.

-0-

Dear I'mTheTrueAlpha,

I'm scared. I probably shouldn't be considering I'm the one who suggested moving in together, I'm the one who decided to give up SLA to your dad, I'm the one who chose the new apartment and all of these things I would have never done before you, I did with you. What can I say? In your words – I really fuckin like you. I'm not tweeting this for obvious reasons - wouldn't want to be embarrassed if you said no. Say no to what?

My proposal to you. Yeah well here it is:

_*Bella gets down on one knee*_

_Marry me asshole!_

_*Jacob squeals and clutches his heart nodding frantically*_

_Yay me!_

No seriously, marry me.

We'd make pretty babies, right? Right. Don't even bother denying it. You said it the first time.

Anyway, I hope you say yes. And please please please say yes. I've heard that having sex with your fiancé is just fucking awesome!

XXOO

_BellaSwan_

I folded the letter carefully and opened his laptop, and placing the letter inside, shut the lid. And then I crossed my fingers and prayed to the big guy.

It wasn't long before my phone vibrated from its place on the counter top. It was a tweet from _ I'mTheTrueAlpha. _

Shit.

_ BellaSwan _Ah you clever, clever girl. How did you ever think I was gonna say no? :P

And just like that we were engaged.

-0-

Jacob Black was my husband in less than three days after that. Something involving him hearing that having sex with your wife was the best. Better than fiancé sex, even.

And yes, Jacob Black was an asshole. To this day, he remained an asshole. But he was my asshole. I grinned.

He definitely was that. My asshole. And knowing him, he'd definitely get a kick out of being called that!

* * *

**Leave me some love :)**


End file.
